Automatic Shotgun
U.S.A |caliber = |firemode = Semi-Automatic |reticle = Generic |anim = Firearm Large |driveby = |flags = }} }} |filename = AUTO ASSAULT SHOTGUN (Standard ammo) EXPLOSIVE ROUND FIRING SHOTGUN (Explosive ammo) |spawnmap = No |spawnped = Law enforcement |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Automatic Shotgun is a shotgun featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Design ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The Automatic Shotgun is modeled after the MPS , distinguished by its black finish, drum magazine and the characteristic iron sights and charging handle on top. Performance ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The Automatic Shotgun is available with two types of ammunition: a more conventional version that fires buckshot and are distinguished by red shotgun shells in the loading chamber, while the second one, more devastating, fires explosive rounds that can inflict heavy damage on vehicles and features green shells. The regular Automatic Shotgun is a separate weapon from the Explosive Shotgun; this means that in order to switch ammunition, the player must discard their Automatic/Explosive Shotgun and lose their ammunition reserve (unless the weapon is picked up off the ground). The buckshot variant has similar range to that of the Pistol, and will never take more than three shots to score a kill. The explosive shotgun has range outclassing Submachine Guns, and will usually kill in just one shot, but occasionally it may require two shots, but never more. The explosive Shotgun takes two to three explosive rounds to ignite the fuel tank on a normal vehicle while five to six rounds are required to takedown an Annihilator at low altitude. The rounds have massive concussive force, easily denting vehicles. The Automatic Shotgun can kill an enemy in one shot up close or strike an enemy down from a distance. The range on both variants is impressive for a shotgun. Differences should also be noted in their amount of ammunition: while both variants hold 20 standard or explosive shells per magazine, the maximum amount of total ammuntion for the Automatic Shotgun is 250, whereas for the explosive variant it is 600. In terms of rate-of-fire, both variants fare identically, which is a bit slower than the Combat Shotgun and far slower than the Assault Shotgun. It is worth to note that the explosive Shotgun can be as destructive as an Advanced Sniper with explosive rounds (in multiplayer) and the APC's explosive autocannon turret, able to deform the car's bodywork to the point of bending its wheels to immobilize. TBOGT Overview Standard ammo= |file_fire_rate = 1500 |file_range = 35 / 115 |file_ammo = 20 |file_reload_speed = 2933 |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = Lethal (Close range) |observed_fire_rate = 120 RPM 40 RPM 50 RPM |observed_ammo = 20-shell drum magazine |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging handle |observed_reload_speed = 2.9 seconds }} |-| Explosive ammo= |file_fire_rate = 133 |file_range = 70 / 230 |file_ammo = 20 |file_reload_speed = 2066 |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = Explosive shells |observed_damage = 8/8 |observed_fire_rate = 120 RPM 400 RPM 50 RPM |observed_ammo = 20-shell drum magazine, explosive ammo |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging handle |observed_reload_speed = 2.1 seconds }} Image Gallery AutomaticShotgun-TBOGT-icon.png|Automatic Shotgun HUD icon. Autoshotgun.jpg|Luis wielding an Automatic Shotgun aside a Buzzard gtatbogt_aa12.png|Luis using the Automatic Shotgun with explosive ammo. Locations ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Armando Torres gives the player an Automatic Shotgun with standard ammo in Corner Kids. *The version with explosive ammo is received from Yusuf Amir in High Dive and For the Man Who Has Everything. * The player can purchase the weapon from Armando for $1,250, plus $80 for 20 standard shells or $160 for 20 explosive shells. *Available in Multiplayer if the host sets the match with "All" or "Explosives". *The Automatic Shotgun with explosive ammo spawns in Safehouse after completing 30 Drug Wars and High Dive. *Automatic Shotguns with standard ammo are often used by NOOSE/FIB agents during wanted levels. Trivia ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *If the player catches fire or falls while holding the Automatic Shotgun and fires it, the weapon will become fully automatic, firing much faster than usual. Though this is a glitch, it is evidence that it was originally fully automatic, as no other weapon fires faster than usual in the same conditions. The rate of fire was possibly made slower to balance it. **The gun was more likely given a semi-automatic firing mode due to its real world counterpart. The real AA-12 fires at over 300 rpms, nearly half to that of an AK-47, making this an extremely dangerous shotgun. *Since it is a shotgun, it has the cocking animation of the Pump-Action Shotgun when blind firing, which is odd as this shotgun has no pump. *Depending on the ammunition, the sound of the Automatic Shotgun will vary. With the standard ammo, it sounds like a Sawed-Off Shotgun, while with the explosive ammo, it makes a unique concussive projectile sound. *The ejection port is on the wrong side in the HUD icon. *The explosive variant appears to work by firing individual explosive slugs. This means it would technically also classify as a small-caliber grenade launcher. *When shooting and crouching rapidly, it can fire much faster. This trick can also be used with various weapons, such as the Pump Shotgun. See also *Assault Shotgun - the Automatic Shotgun's successor in GTA V. Navigation }} Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA IV Category:Military-Grade Weapons Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Shotguns